


Perfection

by MysticKayla



Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bonding, Drabble, First Time, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Stony - Freeform, Virgin!Tony, bruce you fiend you, poor Tony can't get a boner, slightly AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-16
Updated: 2012-12-16
Packaged: 2017-11-21 07:38:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/595181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticKayla/pseuds/MysticKayla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a bit AU, mostly some things changed in plot. Some Dom/sub elements, bonding, that kind of thing. Slightly nsfw? Tony is built for Steve and only Steve, but he doesn't know that until he meets him. Poor guy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfection

Tony remembers trying to get laid for the first time. He remembers how he needed to forget his sorrow, how he needed to get away, and how he couldn’t get turned on. He’d panicked, and fled.

He’d figured it was just her, so he went out and about. Found another girl. Nothing. Person after person, male, female. Nothing. Even touching himself didn’t feel right. So he stopped.

And then Afghanistan happened. He was captured, a machine forced into his chest to keep him alive. Then he met Yin Sen. He was nice, sure, but there was something he had that scared Tony. A picture of Captain America, a photo from a magazine, in his pocket. Tony took one look, and felt a spark go through him. His face flushed, and he had to look away.

The next day he fled the captors, and went home.

He didn’t try anything other than flirting again until Pepper. Pepper was beautiful, smart, and everything Tony could hope for. They were nearly perfect for each other. Nearly. It wasn’t until their first night of lust that they realized something was wrong. Tony still wasn’t getting hard. As much touching as he did, and then Pepper did, nothing happened. He’d assured her that he wanted this, he wanted this more than anything, babbling to the point where he cried. Pepper held him in her arms, reassuring him that his perfect someone was out there, but it just wasn’t her.

Then palladium poisoning started. It ached, burned, and tore at him. To the point where he went to his dead father for help.

“You will always be my greatest creation.” He had said. “Just wait until he comes back. He’ll love you.”

Tony had been confused, but had found the element. Vibranium, the perfect element. It saved him.

Then the Avengers were formed.

Tony remembers meeting Steve face to face for the first time. He remembers looking at that gorgeous body, those sweet lips, and how much Steve hated him. He remembers how much his body betrayed him, urging him to grab at the retreating form, the force of it causing him to tremble. Bruce had given him a concerned look, then asked for a small blood sample.

Bruce was nice. Smart. Safe. He trusted Bruce, so he obliged. Bruce ran a side test, which took less than two hours, and Tony remembers his words.

“You told me about your ‘issue’, and I think I’ve got your answer.” Bruce had said. “You are literally made for Steve. Your body is wired to receive his. I don’t know what Howard did, but it’s incredible.Your body signs indicate symptoms of what some people refer to as ‘a bond.’ You can only receive what you need from him. Based on these tests, you’re giving off a pheromone that is wired for him, too. It’s a wonder he hasn’t grabbed you yet, but at the same time…” Bruce had trailed off, lost in thought.

“Wait wait wait. What? That can’t be right. He hates me. If we were, wouldn’t he have reacted?” Tony had been so, so confused. Bruce had smiled.

“Like I said, we have to wait. He has seemed more tolerable toward you, and he comes around more than the past few days. Only time will tell.” Bruce said. They went back to work.

A roar woke him, gasping as light filled his vision. He was alive? Oh God no one had better have kissed him. Oh, hey, Steve. Or shwarma. Shwarma sounded good. Steve could wait just a bit.

They all moved into the Tower. A floor for each of them. It had been about four months, and while Bruce had confirmed that there were pheromones only Steve could smell, they were never acted on. However, Tony had developed a huge, embarrassingly cute, and annoying crush on said Super Soldier. Steve, well, they were close friends, but he didn’t think it was consensual feelings.

Until one morning.

Tony waddled into the kitchen, awake a total of 1.4 minutes, needing coffee now. Steve was at the table, pajama pants and tank-top, reading the newspaper, and glanced up at Tony as he walked in. Tony didn’t notice the way his eyes widened and darkened as he passed, his eye on the prize. Coffee. It was already made, so Tony poured a mug, chugging it. As the caffeine rushed to his refreshed brain, he heard a deep noise behind him, and then he was pinned against the counter, being spun around to face a raging Steve.

“Why do you smell so damn good all the time? No one knows what I’m talking about.” Steve was in his space, arms on either side of him, and his brain clicked into place as the caffeine got to work.

“Ah, well, you see…” Tony tried to think of an explanation, coming up blank except for the truth. “My father might have been a tad bit obsessed with you, Steve. He, ah, well...he altered my DNA to compliment yours. We’re meant to be bonded.” Tony shrugged, not expecting Steve to get it. He was startled when Steve let out a huff of laughter.

“Always knew he was nuts. Said he’d find me the one. Didn’t think he’d go this far though.” Steve bent over to place his face by Tony neck, breathing in deep. “You smell so good…”

Tony’s heart fluttered, causing him to fidget. “Um, Steve?” He stared at Steve’s eyes as he came back up, watching as they got closer, and closer, and closer…

“So glad this is mutual…” Steve ghosted, and then he was pressing against him, lips and chest and legs, and groin. Oh, hello. He felt Steve wrap around him possessively, a low growl coming from the back of his throat as he tried to get his tongue into Tony’s mouth. Tony pulled back.

“Wow, yeah, ok, give me a minute here, taking notes. Steve Rogers kisses better than Tony Stark.” He paused. “Hold on, how did you-?”

“Bruce is a horrible liar. Just horrible. Now, can I take you back to bed, because I’ll be honest. If we don’t, you’re going on that table.” Steve was already tugging him toward the elevator, and he didn’t protest. He was turned on, he wanted this, and his body was finally saying yes.

They made it to the bed, where Tony was sprawled out in the silk sheets, face flushed, body screaming for Steve.

Steve kissed him deeply before pulling back to pull off his shirt. “I’ve only done this a few times, Tony. Experimentally. Then I went down. Just a warning, I’m not very good at this, so-“

“I’m a virgin.” Tony blurted. Steve stared at him until he felt humility creep into the blush on his face.

“But your record-”

“Doesn’t give details on what happened inside. I’ve never gotten hard for someone else before now. Sure, I could touch myself, but it never felt right. Like I said, built for you, Steve. I’m yours.” And, oh, if that didn’t snap something in Steve. He was on top of him, grinding down, sending Tony into gasp-filled pleasure. It was incredible. As Steve prepped him, Tony had to ask.

“So what-ah, do I smell like?”

“You, Tony. All I could ever want. Perfection.”

**Author's Note:**

> From my Tumblr page rosesareredandangelsarewhite.tumblr.com, I'm transferring them to here, too.


End file.
